


Stone Age: Extend

by Almightylord



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cowgirl Position, Creampie, F/M, Impregnation, Kissing, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Rough Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:21:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23107663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Almightylord/pseuds/Almightylord
Summary: Lucy expected the sacred ritual of intercourse, instilled by the elders of her tribe to be a painful and intolerable ceremony, to be an onerous task. That couldn't be any further from the truth, and uniting their people through this ancient pact soon became the least of her concerns.
Relationships: Natsu Dragneel/Lucy Heartfilia
Comments: 2
Kudos: 139





	Stone Age: Extend

Strapped to Natsu's body and doused in sweat, all Lucy could feel zipping through her system while she bounced on his sturdy thighs was the blissful sensation of his cock stroking her.

Lucy revelled in the indescribable heat that took root within her, at a loss how her people feared such rhapsody. Dazed eyes caught between closing and drinking in Natsu's raptured expression rolled back as his dick struck a certain spot. To think such a strange appendage could supply such erotic delight.

When his length sprang from his breeches, her eyes broadened dramatically. For whatever reason, her heart raced; she couldn't take her eyes off it. Lucy found herself licking and sucking it after poking the receptive appendage. So smooth and hot, so hard, so big in her mouth. Listening to his hoarse groans and whines intensified her arousal. She engrained the taste of his girth into her tastebuds, an odd, addictive flavor Lucy vied for.

Her head moved with a striking fluidity, moaning and mewling around his phallus. Lucy rubbed her thighs against one another in hopes of easing the blissful rush that zipped through her body, persisting with newfound vigor. Soon, the need mounted between her legs compelled her to take the male tribesman's cock into her sopping center. A sound unlike any she had ever made roused for Lucy, one that resonated strongly with Natsu.

Sapless limbs hugged Natsu while his hungry mouth descended to her breast; a shiver coursed through her feeling his near molten mouth lap, rasp, and suckle on her nipples. His tongue traced over red marks he'd left previously and Lucy noticed how much more attentive Natsu was with her breasts. She had been told a man's admiration for a woman's chest was unparalleled. Showcasing a startling vehemence the moment she displayed them, Lucy couldn't help think her elders downplayed the love a man had for breasts. This wasn't simple admiration, it was borderline obsessive.

A cute noise fitting between a moan and grunt came from Natsu when he sat up, and it somehow pleased Lucy to see him in such a state; he looked so cute. Rampaging around the village with his fellow tribesmen, hunting and drinking and so on, Natsu typically wore the face of a barbarian. Now, his expression had fallen into a state of sheer gratification. Eyes brimming with primal lust made her heart tick several beats faster and walls coil at his captivating glare while he drove into her.

Hours had passed since the heat of his release poured into her and the final phase of the ritual was complete; yet, he did not cease. At first, Lucy didn't understand. Though he appeared exhausted, Natsu proceeded to pound away at her with no sign to stop and came time and time again. She had long-since lost track of how many times Natsu released himself inside of her, left to his mercy and, in time, cared little about the fate of their people. This was no longer a simple ritual to unite their brethren, but a passionate dance between a man and a woman.

Natsu grasped the cheetah-printed cloth hanging on her waist for purchase and thrust deep. Everything turned to white, the tides of her release at hand and the tension between her legs desperate for relief. Lucy met his fierce drives with equal might and fervor, a sight that made him even more infatuated with her. She looked and sounded so needy, yearning and gorging herself like a glut on the bliss Natsu injected her with. Inebriated and disheveled as hard, shallow thrusts pummeled into her and drew out choked moans. His arms snaked behind her and Natsu held her close, the friction of her nipples against his chest sending delightful sparks to her core.

By the time his hips finally ceased and the last dregs of semen spilled inside of her, day had broken and neither tired soul could move an inch. Instinctively, they snuggled into the other's inviting embrace. Such an intimate warmth that had been missing from her life for years, Lucy didn't know how on earth she managed thus far. Not that she needed too any longer, and in nine months, the fruits of their labor will be born


End file.
